


Switched

by Awkward_Gay_Bean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, Body Dysphoria, F/F, Fanfic, Human, LGBT, M/M, Plantonic - Freeform, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Romelle (Voltron), Voltron, klance, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Gay_Bean/pseuds/Awkward_Gay_Bean
Summary: The team is on a strange planet, because something hit the castle of lions so they have no choice but to search for something here to fix it, on a new and unknown planet.But when Keith and Lance arguing ends in the species of the paladins and Alteans getting switched they have to find out how to turn back.But what is Keith trying to hide?And what's with Romelle?





	1. Switched

The team is on a strange planet, something hit the castle of lions so they have no choice but to search for something here to fix it, on a new and unknown planet. 

 

Lance and Keith are arguing about something. 

 

“It's all your fault Mullet!” Lance shouts mad at the red paladin. 

 

“How is this my fault?!” Keith exclaims. 

 

“Because it always is!” 

 

“When has anything ever been my fault?! You're the one always doing stupid things that ends with you getting into trouble!” 

 

“That's not true!” 

 

They argue a little bit more so they don't notice how Lance bumps into Hunk. Who falls over, who pulls Pidge with him. Keith stops, he’s laughing, but he didn't remember Shiro was walking behind him, so Shiro bumps into Keith. They all roll down the hill.

 

As Romelle, Allura and Coran try to stop them, bumps Coran into Romelle, who tries to hold onto something and grabs Allura. Now they’re all rolling down the hill. Their rolling stops when they bump into an unknown plant. Then they all black out.


	2. Pidge is onto something

“What just happened?” Romelle asks sleepy while opening her eyes. 

 

Pidge looks confused at Romelle. “Romelle! Your marks!” 

 

Romelle goes immediately into fight or flight mode. 

 

“What's with them?!” Pidge doesn't notice how scared and unstable Romelle said that, because there is something else that caught her attention…. 

 

“They're gone!” 

 

“What?!” Romelle lays her hands on her cheeks, as if she would feel the marks and then slowly touches her ears. 

 

She closes and opens her mouth as she feels her round ears and sees Pidge’s altean marks. 

 

“YOU HAVE ALTEAN MARKS!” She then shouts at Pidge. 

 

Pidge figures out fast what has happened. But the rest of the group isn't as fast. 

 

“KEITH WHY DO YOU HAVE ALTEAN MARKS?” Lance shouts as he points at Keith's face. 

 

“I could ask you the same!” Keith says back as he reaches to touch Lance his marks. 

Then he realizes what he is doing and puts his hands down. 

 

“S.. Sorry. I, I didn't know what I was doing..." He proceeds to whisper at Lance, who's altean marks have gotten a red blush. 

 

Allura feels her ears and looks at the paladin's. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

Shiro takes, of course, the lead and calms everyone down. 

 

“Pidge, you mind explaining?” He says after everybody has stopped freaking out. 

 

“Well. I think we got switched species. All the humans are altean and all the alteans are human.” Everyone looks at each other. 

 

“Makes sense.” Allura mumbles. 

 

“I think we should head back to the ship.” Coran says after a while. 

 

“Maybe there we can fix this.” Everyone nods in agreement and walks back. 

 

There is one thing that bothers Pidge though. All the boys have blue marks, some a more darker some more lighter, but Keith his marks are light pink. 

 

Now she can't see her own markings but she's pretty sure they're pink, Allura's were and so we're her moms, 

 

So if all the boys are blue, and all the girls are pink, why does Keith have pink marks? And why did Romelle have blue marks?


	3. Fixing the castle and talking to Keith.

Once back at the castle Pidge asks Lance for a mirror. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Just give it to me already!” Lance sighs heavily. 

 

“Fine. Here you go.” Lance hands his hand mirror to Pidge and with one look she can confirm her thoughts. Girls have pink marks, and boys have blue ones. So how come Romelle and Keith have the wrong color? 

 

“Thanks Lance.” She says as she hands the mirror back. 

 

“You're welcome?” She walks off before he can ask her anything else. 

 

“What's with her?”  

 

Coran and Allura are working on turning them back to normal, Pidge is helping together with Hunk. Shiro also tries to help and Lance is just asking if someone needs help until he sees Keith sitting, looking really insecure and sad. 

 

“Keith? You alright?” He asks as he sits down besides him. 

 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” 

 

“You don't look like you are. Want to tell me what's wrong?” Keith sighs. 

 

“Look Lance, It's nothing.” Lance looks worried at Keith. 

 

“You sure?” Keith nods. 

 

“Okay well if you need someone to talk too. I'm here.” 

 

“Thanks Lance.” 

 

“Hey! Lance can you hand me that?” Pidge shouts as she points at some box. 

 

“Well gotta go.” Lance runs towards Pidge and hands it over.


	4. The Zwitxe

Once the castle is up and running again Coran is looking for what happened to them. 

 

“Ah! We got hit by an Zwitxe!” 

 

“A what?” Everyone replies back. 

 

“A Zwitxe!” They can switch someone's species. And I guess we bumped into one.” 

 

“Well how do we get our own bodies back?” Lance asks

 

“Well we just gotta wait for a few days.” Coran replies back. 

 

“And how long is a few days?” Keith asks. He's looking down, his long hair falling in front of his face. 

 

“No clue!” Coran answers. 

 

“What?!” Everyone exclaims at once. 

 

“It doesn't tell me the exact amount of days we will have to live like this.” 

 

“Great! Just great!” Lance says. 

 

Nobody notices how Keith is shaking or how he holds his hand before his mouth and the other one on his stomach. After a few seconds Keith turns around and runs away. Tears in his eyes..

 

Romelle looks at him. She knows what he is going through, she knows his body doesn't match his soul, she knows he wasn't born a boy. Because she wasn't born a girl either. She sighs. She wants to run after him but what could she do? 

 

No, Keith needed someone else to be there. And lucky for her that person saw Keith running off.


	5. Talking to Keith and tickling

Lance knocks on Keith's door. 

 

“Mullet? You in there?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“... You know you just answered me, right?” 

 

“Leave me alone.” 

 

“No.” Lance softly says. 

 

“What?!” 

 

“I said I won't leave you. But if you don't want to talk to me I'll go get Shiro?” Keith doesn't answer.

 

“Keith?” 

 

“Fine come on in.” The doors open and Lance sees Keith laying on his bed with his head on the pillow. 

 

“You want to tell me what’s going on?” 

 

“hmhmm.” 

 

“Is that a yes or no?” 

 

“Dunno.” Lance sighs and grabs Keith’s pillow. 

 

“Hey what are you doing?!” 

 

“Helping you, so tell me, what is wrong?” Keith sits up and sighs. 

 

“I’m trans..” He mumbles. 

 

“You’re what? Please speak clear.” 

 

“I’m Transgender!” Keith’s shouts frustrated. 

“Oh,” Lance looks at Keith’s altean marks. 

 

“OH” Keith looks down immediately. Lance bites his lip and then hugs Keith. 

 

“It’s okay.” Keith cries. 

 

“No, no it’s not.” 

 

“Yes it is, who else knows?” 

 

“Only Shiro, but it won’t surprise me if Romelle also figured it out.” 

 

“How would Romelle know?” 

 

“Because she’s also trans.” Lance thinks back about her and then realizes her marks were blue. 

 

“Wow, I’m really stupid aren’t I?” 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

“Are you saying I am stupid?!” Lance starts to tickling Keith. 

 

“NO. NO WAIT STOP.” Keith laughs. 

 

“Laaannceeee stohohohop.” 

 

“Never!” 

 

“Please I’m begging you!” 

 

“Hmm, and why would I let you go?” 

 

“Because-” Lance starts tickling Keith again.

 

“Please, let me goho.” Keith manages to say. 

 

“Give me one good reason.” Lance answers back.

 

“Uh. … I'm a friend?” Keith answers laughing.

 

“How is that a good reason?” Lance says, tickling Keith even more.

 

“No, no no no. Lanc-” 

 

Keith got tears from laughing in his eyes. His hair is a mess and his altean marks are glowing.

 

Lance feels how his altean marks start glowing and stops tickling. 

 

Keith also got a blush on his altean marks. And just as Keith wants to reach out to Lance the door opens. 

 

“Keith?”


	6. Why does everyone keep on walking in?!

Lance jumps immediately off the bed as Shiro walks in. Shiro looks at Lance red altean marks, and then at Keith, who hides his face behind his pillow.

 

“Should I, uh, come back later?” Keith immediately looks up.

 

“No, no, no it’s not what you think Shiro I, Lance, we, uh.” He sighs.

 

“What did you want to ask?” Shiro can’t help but chuckle.

 

“Nah it’s nothing, I’ll leave you guys alone and let you do, whatever you guys were doing.” Shiro walks out.

 

“Great now Shiro thinks we did something.” Keith mumbles. Lance chuckles.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Just, this whole situation, I, I can’t” Keith smiles.

 

Lance falls down on Keith’s bed. And Keith just stares at Lance and Lance stares back. Their altean marks still reddish glowing. Just, staring, lost in each other.

 

Until Pidge storms in.

 

“GUYS!”

 

Then she looks at the two of them.

 

“Worst timing ever. I'm going. You guys keep doing with whatever you guys were doing.” Then she turns around and runs off.

 

“What do they think we were doing?” Lance asks Keith.

 

“I don't know. Making out?” Keith answers and Lance starts blushing heavily.

 

“W.. what?! Why would they think that?!” Keith shrugs.

 

“I have a better question, why do they keep on rushing in?”

 

Hunk came in.

 

“GUYS, we- What are you guys doing?” He looks from flustered Lance to messy hair Keith.

 

“Nothing! We weren't doing anything! Why does everyone think we were doing something?!” Keith shrugs again.

 

Hunk looks from Keith to Lance and just slowly walks off...


	7. I am here for you...

Allura is braiding Romelle’s long hair as the mice perform some sort of weird show.

 

“How do you feel today? Especially since, well, our bodies turned human?” Romelle sighs.

 

“I feel kind of terrible. My body, I don’t even want to look at it. I feel so wrong. I’d love to crawl out of my skin and take on a new one. That does fit.” She takes a piece of her dress and plays with it.

 

“Why did I have to be born with the wrong body?” She cries. Allura stops braiding and hugs Romelle. Holding her in the hope of hugging her pain away. What of course doesn’t work. But she doesn’t really know what else to do.

 

“You look beautiful to me. You are a beautiful woman. Strong and beautiful.” She whispers into Romelle’s ear. Romelle still cries but hugs Allura back. 

 

“It’s just not fair! Why me? Why me?!?!” Romelle keeps on crying. Allura keeps on holding her, telling her she’s beautiful and what more.

 

“I’ll always be here for you Romelle. No matter what.”

 

That night Lance sleeps by Keith, to help him feel more secure. 

 

And Romelle falls asleep in Allura’s arms, knowing she’s safe.

 

Days, weeks go by until one day everyone wakes up and is their normal selves again. 

 

Lance and Keith never argued again and Romelle still falls asleep in Allura’s arms on her worst nights.


End file.
